The Lost Namikaze
by airwatcher
Summary: I ran away at age 12 years old. I left to escape my sister Natsumi and my parents. I became one of the best, yet one of the unknown shinobi of Kumo. I am a jounin of Kumo. I am Naruto Namikaze.
1. Introduction

Introduction

|Kumogakugre 10:00 p.m.|

"Hey!" yelled Naruto as he walked into the Raikage's office, "Mission accomplished."

"Naruto," said A, "you're back. How was the mission?"

"Eh? It went well. The alliance negotiations with Kiri are complete. They should send a representative to Kumo within the next couple of weeks. Now, if you don't mind I'm going to get some ramen, and then get some sleep. I'm so tired," said Naruto as he yawned.

"Yeah. The money will be in your bank account by midnight. See you later. Naruto, your genin team will be waiting for you in Thunder Cloud Ravine. Oh, and you are going to be with me when the Kiri representative come here."

"What? That is so unfair. I just got back from negotiations with Kiri and now I have to sit with you through another set of negotiations.

"Naruto, you are my strongest Jounin after Bee, so please do this for me!"

"Fine," said Naruto, "But you owe me sensei. But you do realize that if my team is entering into the Chūnin exams, I won't be able to right? I have to be at Konoha in 2 weeks." The Raikage nodded his understanding. "Great. Then I'll be on my way. Oh, can we spar tomorrow. I feel a little weak." The Raikage grinned. "Of course. I'll meet you at the thunder cloud ravine after I work some more with my genin team." Naruto smiled and left the Raikage to his devices. As he was walking to his house, Naruto began pondering his past. He was now 22 years old and it had been ten years since he left the leaf village- and his family. 'I left tou-san and kaa-san along with Akiko-chan. But I left because Natsumi was being an arrogant jerk. I guess I should just move forwards, but I need to face them again some time. Maybe this year when we the Chūnin Exams are held, I will be able to meet them. They are in Konoha after all,' thought Naruto.

"Yugi-chan!" yelled Naruto as he walked into the house. Yugito, who had been reading a scroll on water manipulation looked up and saw Naruto. Immediately she flung herself at him.

"You're back. I thought you would never come back," whispered Yugito as she hugged him.

"For you, I will always come back. Now let's go get something to eat. I am sure that Azane-chan's ramen stand is still open. Come on." Naruto pulled Yugito out of the house and they ran to the ramen stand.

"Nee-chan!" said Naruto as he sat down at the ramen stand, "Can we have two miso ramen's please?"

"Of course. Anything for my adopted little brother! Tou-san was worried about you. How was the mission?" asked Azane.

"It went well. Kiri should be making an alliance with us soon. I need to go see my students tomorrow. I think at the rate that they are progressing they should be ready for the Chūnin exams next month." Naruto and Yugito finished up the ramen before heading home.

|Next Day|

Naruto put on his sleeveless shirt as well as some Volt (A) style shinobi pants and sandals. He put on a Jounin style flak jacket as well before shouldering his two katana, which were able to connect each to each other, and had no tsuba. "Yugito," said Naruto as he kneeled down beside the bed to wake his girlfriend, "I'm going to the Thunder Cloud Ravine. I'll see you later." Naruto then left the house before using his signature Lightning Flash technique to quickly reach the cabin where his team had been staying for the past two weeks and survive without contact with the outside world.

|Thunder Cloud Ravine|

"Sensei!" yelled Akemi, my taijutsu specialist on Naruot's team, "I missed you!" The males on the team stood in the background.

"Sensei," said Akira, "How was your mission to Kiri?" Naruto shrugged and said, "Negotiation missions are so boring. But we might have an alliance with them soon. But that aside, Akira, Akemi, and Hiroshi, you three will be tested today to see what this trip has shown you. Show me the strength that you have gained!" The three genin nodded and got into a triangle formation.

"Here we come sensei," said Akemi who ran at Naruto with her fists cocked back ready to punch. She punched him with both fists, occupying both of Naruto's fists. Suddenly Hiroshi appeared above them and punched in Naruto's direction and yelled, "Lightning Style: Thunder Shock Jutsu!" A thick bold of lightning shot towards Naruto's head. Naruto simply smirked before whispering, "Chakra Shield!" A shield of chakra encased Naruto's head, deflecting the bolt to the ground.

"Akemi, Hiroshi fall back now!" yelled Akira while weaving hand signs, "Earth Style: Earth Dragon Jutsu!" Akira then slammed his hands on the ground. A dragon of earth shot out at Naruto. Naruto just smirked and punched the dragon of earth, crushing it.

"Man, sensei, can't you go a little easier? We're only genin after all!" said Akemi.

"True," said Naruto, "But you've been my genin for two years. I think I can go a little harder on you guys. Now come at me with your swords. I know you're holding back if you aren't using your swords. The three drew their swords and charged at Naruto.

"Cloud Style: Flame Beheading!" the three genin and slashed at Naruto. Three huge arcs of flame headed towards Naruto, who only leapt over the arcs of flame with his hands in his pocket.

"Come on, is that the best that you can do?" asked Naruto. "Lightning Driver!" yelled Naruto as he leapt at them while spinning his legs. Naruto hit all three of the genin, sending them flying. "Oh and did I forget to mention that you will be dropped from the shinobi program if you can't land a hit on me?"

"Then we will defeat you sensei!" yelled Akemi, "Secret Cloud Taijutsu Style: Flash Burst!" Akemi then vanished and reappeared behind Naruto and was about to use a lightning enhanced knife strike to hit the back of Naruto's neck when he kicked backwards. But while he was doing that, Akira ran up to him and yelled, "Sho!" while putting his hands on Naruto's stomach, sending him flying into the mountain.

"HAHAHA!" laughed Naruto as he flashed right back to the clearing, "That's what I'm talking about! You guys have improved drastically. Training is over for today. I have decided that you will go to the Chūnin exams this year. You are ready!"

**A/N  
**

**Well, here is my new chapter. I hope that you will like it. Should I continue?  
**

**(A) Cloud version of Konoha's Anbu**


	2. Naruto's Free Time

Naruto's Free Time

|1 week before team 1 leaves for the Chūnin Exams|

"Yosh," said Naruto as and team 1 walked back into Kumo, "That was a great mission. You guys performed very well on that B-rank. I'm so glad that I am your sensei. Now, I am giving you guys the day off. This is an order from your sensei; don't train for the next week. We will do some light training when we get to Konoha, but I want you to be in tip-top shape for the Chūnin Exams. Understood?"

"Yes sensei! We will not train for the rest of the week. We will only hang out with friends, eat, sleep, or take a walk," yelled Akemi. Naruto smiled and walked off into the distance.

"Yugi-chan?" asked Naruto when he saw Yugito running up to him. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes! My fanboys are chasing me again. Please protect me!" Naruto sighed. This was becoming way too frequent. He saw the cloud of smoke that the fanboys were making.

"Sure. Hold on tight," said Naruto before he 'flashed' away to the outskirts of Kumo. "Do you want to go flying? I can summon Ran'nā here so that we can go flying."

"Yes, could you? I haven't seen her in such a long time." Naruto laughed before forming some hand seals and slamming his hand on the ground and yelling, "Summoning Jutsu!" A medium blue sized dragon appeared.

"Hey Ran'nā," said Naruto when the blue female dragon appeared.

"**Naruto, why have you summoned me? Are we going flying again?**" asked the excited female dragon.

"Yes we are. Yugito is here too." Naruto got onto the section where the neck met the shoulders. Naruto patted in front of him, indicating that Yugito should sit there. Once she was there, Ran'nā leapt off the ground and started soaring in the sky. "Come on Ran'nā, I thought we were going to fly, not glide."

"**You asked for it, Naruto. I will show you what it means to fly**," said Ran'nā. She then started pumping her wings and sped up into the clouds before doing many aerial maneuvers like corkscrews and horizontal spins.

"Now we're talking," yelled Naruto as he held onto Yugito.

"**Going down**," said Ran'nā as she dive-bombed and tucked her wings in towards the outskirts of Kumo before unfurling her wings at the very last second. She then floated down to the ground to land.

"**I'm sorry Naruto, but I have to go. Father is calling me**," said Ran'nā.

"It's fine. Thank you for taking some time out of your day to fly with us," said Naruto as he and Yugito got off of Ran'nā. Ran'nā then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Let's go back to Kumo. Race you there," said Naruto before running off before Yugito could catch up to him.

"Naruto!" yelled Yugito as she ran off after him to catch him. "Come back here, that wasn't a fair start."

"Who said anything about it having to be fair?" asked Naruto as he ran. "I never said that. Besides, I thought you were a ninja."

"You want to play that way, fine. Fire Style: Ash Cat!" A bunch of ashes formed into a cat, before lighting on fire as it ran at Naruto.

"AH!" yelled Naruto as he dodged the cat. "Water Style: Great Exploding Slash!" yelled Naruto as he slashed his hand in a horizontal direction at the cat. A huge wave of water flew at the Cat, putting it out. "No jutsu. That could have killed me."

"I thought that you were a ninja, Naruto-kun," said Yugito.

"Come on, Neko-chan, you can't use my own words against me!"

"Yes I can, I am your girlfriend. I have an obligation to do so."

"Fine, but I guess you want me to leave you to the mercy of your fanboys," said Naruto, reminding her of the horror she was running from earlier that day.

"No, it's fine. Let's just get home, Naruto-kun," said Yugito in fear.

"Ha. The mighty Hell Fire Yugito has been brought down by a bunch of fanboys. What is the world coming to?"

"Let's not forget that I am not the only one with fans. What about your fangirls? Should I'll set them on you if you continue laughing at me." Naruto smirked.

"Yes, but last time I checked, I was able to outrun my fangirls, you, however, can't outrun or outlast your fanboys. Now I think I am going to go home. See you," said Naruto as he ran full speed back to the house with Yugito chasing after screaming promises of death, pain, and other gruesome things that this author shouldn't be mentioning.

|1 Day before team 1 leaves for the Chūnin Exams|

"Sensei," said Naruto as he walked into the Raikage's office, "Did you want to see me?"

"Ah, Naruto, sit down. All right, I have just gotten word from our spy network that Iwa and Oto plan on invading Konoha. So this is what you are going to do. You are going to pass this information onto our allies and maybe Kiri if they become our ally after you leave. I will send word if that happens. Then you are going to tell the Hokage, and we will protect Konoha. Then they will ally with us and be in debt to us because we saved them from destruction. But this also means that you will have to talk with your father, understood?"

"Yes, sensei. I understand. I will go as myself, and not my counterpart, Oturan Ezakiman. Is there anything else you wanted to know?"

"No. You may leave. And give my regards to Yugito. It's a good thing you hooked up with her. Before you were just an emotionless robot, albeit you did show some emotion when you were training, but you were emotionless because you didn't want to feel the pain of not being your own person. Now go back to Yugito and remember to wear protection when you do it," said A while grinning at a blushing Naruto.

"Sensei, we haven't progressed that far into our relationship. Besides, I wasn't an emotionless robot. I went out to hang out friends, like Omoi, Samui, Karui, and Bee. Now I'm going to go get a drink. You coming?"

"Nah. I've got a ton of paperwork to do," grumbled A as he looked at the bane of a Kage, paperwork.

"And that's why I don't want to be the Raikage. Too much damn paperwork to do. I would scream if I had to do that much paperwork. Later." Naruto then ran out the office and went to the High Cloud bar. He saw Bee and his team over there, so he walked over and sat down next to them.

"Hey guys," said Naruto scaring Omoi and Karui when he sat down.

"The fuck Naruto? Don't scare us like that." Naruto looked at Omoi in confusion. "What scared you? I don't recall doing anything. All I did was sit down."

"Yes, but you just appeared out of nowhere." Naruto just shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever. Bar tender, can you get me some sake over here?" The bar tender nodded before grabbing a bottle of sake and putting it in front of Naruto.

"Thanks," said Naruto, before turning back to the conversation.

"So Naruto, I hear you're going to Konoha so that your team can participate in the Chūnin exams. Are you okay with that?" asked Bee.

"Sensei, what are you talking about?" asked Omoi. Bee glanced up at Naruto. "Permission to tell them about your relationship with Konoha or do you want to do it?"

"It's fine. Go ahead. There should be no secrets between fellow ninja," said Naruto as he leaned back in his chair.

"Alright, Karui, Omoi, Samui, I'll tell you Naruto's relationship with Konoha. As you know, Naruto shares the same last name as the Yondaime Hokage. What you don't know is that Naruto is the son of the Hokage. However, the Hokage, his wife, and the people of Konoha idolized his sister. Because of this, they forgot all about Naruto. Naruto was either forgotten or he was referred to as the son of the Hokage or the sister of the savior of Konoha. Naruto got fed up with it the day before he became a genin for Konoha. That was when he left and came here to Kumo. So you can see why it'll probably be hard for Naruto to go back to Konoha. Though he will probably brush it over, won't you?"

"hehe," said Naruto sheepishly, "You know me too well. Anyways, it's been fun hanging with you guys, but I've got to go. Later." Naruto then went back to his house and got into bed with Yugito and fell asleep. But not before whispering, "I love you, Yu-chan."

**A/N**

**Well, here's the replacement Chapter 2. One of the guest reviewers said that I didn't elaborate on why Naruto ran away. Hope that satisfies you. Next chapter will be the old chapter 2**


	3. Family Reunion

Family Reunion!

|Day Naruto and his team leave for Konoha|

"Hey Sensei," said Naruto as he walked into the Raikage's office, "We're leaving today for Konoha now. Anything you want to say?"

"Yeah, good luck on reuniting with the family and god luck genin at the Chūnin exams. See you in about a month when I come to Konoha for the third round. And I expect at least one of to get into the final round. Now be gone. Team 1 go to Konoha now."

"Yes Raikage-sama/sensei," said the genin and Naruto. The team then walked to the gates of Kumo. "Hey Inoshi, we're leaving for Konoha." Inoshi nodded and smiled at Naruto. "You ready to face them are you?"

"I don't know, but I'm not going to stop my students from taking the exams because I'm not ready to face my fears right now. See you when I get back." The team then started jumping through the trees towards Konoha.

"Sensei," said Akemi while they were jumping towards Konoha, "Do you know any leaf-only jutsu?"

"Yes, Akemi, I do, but I will not teach it to anyone. They are to remain with Konoha only. But the ones that I do can only be used by me. Flying Thunder God and the **completed **rasengan are the jutsu that I know from Konoha. I brought the scrolls with me to Kumo, but I swore to never to show them to anyone. Now let's hurry up to Konoha."

|5 days later|

Naruto and team 1 arrived at the gates to Konoha. Izumo and Kotetsu stopped them at the gates.

"Halt," said Izumo, "Who are you and what is your purpose for being here?"

"This is my team, Akemi Zuishi, Akira Zan, and Hiroshi Zhak," said Naruto.

"And you are? And your purpose for being here? And where are you from?" asked Izumo.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze. We are here for the Chūnin exams and we are from Kumo," said Naruto.

"WHAT?" yelled Izumo, "Naruto? Is that you? You've been with Kumo this entire time?"

"Yeah, do I need to go to the Hokage's office?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, but I'll have the ANBU escort you there," said Kotetsu. Kotetsu pressed a button on the little station they were sitting at. About 30 seconds later, a team of ANBU appeared.

"What is it Kotetsu?" asked a raven masked ANBU.

"ANBU, Naruto Namikaze and his team are requesting entrance. I thought that Hokage-sama would want to see them."

"You are correct. We will escort them to the Hokage's office. Carry on with your duties." Izumo and Kotetsu nodded.

"Come, Namikaze-san. You and your team will come with us to the Hokage's office." The team of ANBU walked with Naruto and his team to the Hokage's office. As they walked, people pointed at him and gasped in recognition.

"It's the lost son of Hokage-sama."

"Why is he wearing a kumo headband on his left bicep?"

"Are those genin with him?"

Soon they reached the Hokage tower. They walked all the way up to the top and reached the door of the Hokage's office.

"Hokage-sama!" said the raven masked ANBU as he knocked on the door.

"Yes, come in," came the voice of the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

The team of ANBU as well as Naruto and his genin team entered the room.

"ANBU what is so special about this genin team that you have to bring them h-? said Minato before he saw Naruto.

"ANBU call my wife, and my daughter Akiko here. They will want to know that Naruto is here." Minato then stood up and walked over to Naruto, who held his hand up, stopping Minato.

"Hokage-sama, would it be okay if my genin waited outside? The discussion we will be having isn't fit for their ears. Actually could you take them to where we will be staying?" Minato nodded.

"ANBU!" yelled Minato. A toad masked ANBU appeared. "Take the genin to the Golden Leaf Hotel. They will be staying there. Tell the receptionist that they are the team from Kumo and that their Jounin sensei will be on his way shortly." The ANBU took the three genin.

"So," said Naruto, "What do you want to speak to me about?"

"What do I want to speak to you about? What do I want to speak to you about? How could you be so foolish? You fool! I want to talk to you about why you left Konoha. You were about to become a genin of Konoha! Why would you leave?" yelled Minato.

"Tou-san," said Naruto, surprising Minato, "I didn't want to leave, but I had no choice. Natsumi was becoming even more arrogant and cruel. I couldn't take it. I left, but only because of Natsumi and the fact that the only person who truly cared about me was Akiko. Everyone else just followed Natsumi. Because she was the _savior _of the village, no one would scold her or stop her. And plus, I wasn't me. I needed my own identity. I went to Kumo because I could be Naruto Namikaze there, not the son of Minato Namikaze, the yellow flash, or the brother of Natsumi Namikaze, the savior of Konoha. Please don't ask me to leave Kumo. I have found a place that I want to be." Minato nodded in understanding.

"Then, I am sorry musuko (A) for what we have done. I will not ask you to leave Kumo. And I know that you know the Flying Thunder God Jutsu, so why haven't you used it?"

"I wanted to become strong on my own, not by using the jutsu that my father created. I would become my own ninja!" said Naruto with a smile. Suddenly the door opened and a 16 year-old Akiko rushed into the room and threw herself at Naruto, sending them crashing.

"Naruto nii-san, don't leave me again! I missed you! Come back to Konoha!" cried Akiko. Kushina stood in the doorway with a sad expression, but tears of joy were falling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Akiko, but I won't come back to Konoha. I am a Kumo shinobi and I will stay a shinobi of Kumo for the rest of my life. But I can come and visit, can't I?" said Naruto as he rubbed the back of his little sister. "Hey kaa-san," said Naruto when he saw Kushina standing in the doorway.

"Hello Naruto-kun, how have you been?" she asked.

"I've been doing great kaa-san. Didn't expect me to be with Kumo, did you?"

"With the people who tried to kidnap Hinata Hyuuga and I, no. But you have done well for yourself. Becoming a Jounin. I am proud of you my son. Do you want to meet your little brother?" said Kushina.

"I have a little brother?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, I gave birth shortly after you left. We named him Naruto in name of you because we thought you had been kidnapped. He has your eyes. Do you want to go meet him now?"

"Nah, I have to go check on my students. But can my team and I come over for dinner?" asked Naruto.

"Of course you can," said Minato and Kushina at the same time.

"But, you do realize, that I will not be very agreeable with Natsumi. She and I have not gotten along since we were 5 years old."

"Yes," said Minato as he put his hand on his face, "we realize that. But it doesn't matter. You can come to dinner with us. I hope we have a good time."

"Alright! Uh, Akiko, can you get off of me? I kind of need to go check on my team…" said Naruto before he was cut off.

"NO! I am staying with you nii-san. I will ride on your back if you aren't staying here." Naruto sighed and said okay. He got up and Akemi got on his back and he walked to the Golden Leaf Hotel. It would be about an one minute roof jumping route if he wasn't mistaken. When he got to the hotel he got the room number and a key and walked to the room and went in.

"Yoh! How's it going?" said Naruto as he walked into the room, scaring his students.

"SENSEI!" yelled the three genin. But when they saw Akiko, they jumped back ad got into a fighting position. "Sensei, there is someone on you!" said Akemi.

"Yeah, I know. Everyone, this is my little sister Akiko and we are going to my parent's house for dinner tonight." The other genin nodded.

"Uh sensei, who are your parents. You've never told us." Naruto tilted his head to the side. "I didn't?" he asked. The genin shook their heads.

"Oh. My parents are Minato Namikaze, the yellow flash, and Kushina Uzumaki, the red death." The three genin nodded in understanding before what their sensei said settled. "WHAT! YOU"RE RELATED TO THE HOKAGE?"

"Uh yeah. Anyways, we're going to go do some work outs. Say, Akemi, is my little brother competing in the Chūnin exams?"

"Yep. Naruto Jr. is indeed competing in the Chūnin exams," said Akemi as she got off of Naruto.

"Well then, we're going to train double as hard to make sure you're ready for whatever my little brother throws at you. I want you to be able to defeat the entire competition! Now I want 5 laps around Konoha. Get moving!" said Naruto as the genin raced out of the hotel and started running laps around Konoha. "So, Akemi, what ninja rank are you?"

"I am a special Jounin. I was just promoted a week ago," said Akemi proudly.

"That's good. Do you want to go get some Ramen? I think the Ichiraku's Ramen Stand is still open."

"Sure, let's go. I can't wait for Natsumi to see you again," said Akemi as they walked towards the ramen stand. When they reached the stand Akemi yelled, "Hey Old man, one miso ramen for me and one Naruto Special for my friend!"

"WHAT? Who dares order the Naruto Special?" said Teuchi as he turned around with demon eyes (B). "Naruto! It's been a while. Okay one Naruto special and one miso ramen."

"Akemi-chan!" said Ino Yamanaka when she saw Akemi in the ramen stand, "How are you? I haven't seen you since your special Jounin exams." But Ino saw me and gasped.

"N-Na-Naruto? Is that you?" asked Ino.

"In the flesh," said Naruto as he started eating the first bowl of ramen that was part of the Naruto special.

"But, I thought you were kidnapped. How did you escape the people who kidnapped you?" asked Ino.

"I wasn't kidnapped. I let willingly," said Naruto between slurps of noodles. "I'm a Kumo ninja now. My genin team is entering the Chūnin exams. So watch out." Ino's eyes widened.

"But, where are they right now?" asked Ino.

"Oh, they are running laps around Konoha. I think I told them about 5 laps. That should pass the time for them. Want to eat with us?" asked Naruto. Ino shook her head no. "Thanks Naruto for the invitation, but I just stopped by to say hello. I'll see you later." Just as she was leaving, Akemi shouted, "Don't tell Natsumi!" Ino waved her hand to show that she understood. For the next few hours, Akemi and Naruto just walked around Konoha catching up on things.

|Hokage's Mansion: 6:00 p.m.|

"Hey," said Naruto and his team when he saw his family as well as Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade.

"Naruto!" yelled everyone except Naruto Jr., who didn't know who Naruto was, Minato, Kushina, and Akemi.

"Naruto!" ground out Natsumi, who rushed at Naruto and tried to punch him. Naruto however stopped her fist with a single finger.

"That's enough, imouto. You can't beat me. Now let's just have dinner and we can talk while we are eating. Oh, and this is my team. Akemi Zuishi, Akira Zan, and Hiroshi Zhak," said Naruto as he pointed to each of his students. "Now, let's eat. I'm starving." Everything was going fine until Natsumi slammed her hands on the table right after desert.

"Okay, this has gone on too long. What are you doing here?" asked Natsumi.

"I think that's obvious," said Naruto as he continued to sip his sake. "I'm here so that my students can take the Chūnin exams. Anything else?"

"Yes. Why are you with Kumo and not Konoha?" Naruto raised his eyebrow before laughing.

"I think that should be obvious, imouto, I'm here as a Kumo ninja because I left Konoha for Kumo. I am a shinobi of Kumo. Anything else you want from me?"

"Yeah, I want to fight you. I will show you that I'm the one that Kaa-chan and Tou-chan want, not you. Let's go Naruto!" Naruto sighed and got up.

"We'll fight at the Hokage training grounds. Let's go." Everyone then went to the training grounds.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Naruto, "There is still time for you to back down."

"I'm sure you two-faced coward!" yelled Natsumi.

"Fine then," said Naruto in as cold voice, "I will show you why I am a Jounin!" The two got into a battle stance. "BEGIN!" yelled Minato. The two rushed at each other…

**A/N**

**So yeah, Natsumi is being a jerk. Should I keep her a jerk or make her nice?**

**Please read and review  
**

**(A) Son**

**(B) Think of the glowing eyes of the masters from the Ryoponzaku dojo from History's Strongest Disciple: Kenichi**


	4. Chapter 4

Redemption and the start of the Chūnin Exams!

"Water Style: water slick jutsu!" said Naruto as he spat water at the floor in front on Natsumi. Natsumi just leaped over the water and drew the Uzumaki family sword.

"Uzumaki kenjutsu: Maelstrom Slash!" yelled Natsumi as she slashed diagonally downwards, unleashing a wave of chakra at Naruto. Naruto also drew one of his swords with his left hand and leaped over the chakra wave.

"Lotus of Lightning Flash: Strike!" yelled Naruto as he released chakra from his back to speed him all the way to Natsumi and stabbed where Natsumi's heart would be. Natsumi blocked it, however, Naruto dropped it into his right hand, and slashed at Natsumi's stomach, marking the blood. "Give up Natsumi. You will not win!"

"Shut up, Naruto. I was always better than you. I was the better child. The favorite child was always me! So why are they welcoming you back after I made you leave?" yelled Natsumi. Naruto shook his head and closed his eyes.

"You just don't get," whispered Naruto before opening his battle hardened eyes, "You can't win. Lightning style: Thunder Cannon." Naruto raised his hand and fired the jutsu without weaving any hand seals. A huge ball of lightning shot towards Natsumi, who dodged it. However, Naruto, using his free hand to control the ball of lightning, made it follow Natsumi until it hit her, sending her flying. Natsumi landed in a crater. "Are you done now, imouto?"

"Never. I will win, even if I have to use the fo**x's chakra**," said Natsumi as the demon cloak surrounded her. Naruto sighed before reaching into his ninja pouch on his left hip, before withdrawing a piece of paper with some writing on it. Naruto flashed in front of Natsumi and slapped the paper on Natsumi, sealing the demon chakra. Naruto then punched her in the face, sending her flying again. "What did you do to me?" asked Natsumi as she got up.

"Nothing much really. I just sealed away your demon chakra. How else do you suppose I am able to fight my girlfriend, Yugito, a demon container on equal grounds?" asked Naruto. Everyone's eyes widened. "Natsumi, stop fighting. I have experience fighting against demon containers. You are no different. Besides, I am able to fight with my sensei, the Fourth Raikage, on almost equal terms. You cannot hope to match him. So you cannot beat me even if you tried every day, until I leave Konoha. Just give up and you'll live." Everyone's eyes widened. Naruto's sensei was the Fourth Raikage? No wonder he was so strong. "Natsumi, use the rasengan. We will finish this with our respective rasengan. Let's go," said Naruto. Both Naruto and Natsumi formed the incomplete rasengan, but Naruto took it a step further and added his wind element to his rasengan.

"RASENGAN!" yelled Natsumi as she charged at her brother.

"Wind Style: Rasengan," said Naruto as he made his rasengan make contact with his sister's rasengan, creating an explosion. Naruto just stood there with his arms open, while Natsumi collapsed forward into Naruto's arms. "Good job, imouto. You are strong." Naruto then carried her over to Tsunade for her to be healed.

"Naruto," whispered Minato, "was that the completed rasengan?"

"Yeah, it was. It's really hard to do without the assistance of a clone that can mold chakra. It took me about 3 months before I could do it without the help of a clone," said Naruto. "Now, I think it's time for my team and I to head back to our hotel. Later Tou-san, Kaa-san, imouto, otouto, Ero-sennin (A), Baa-chan (B). Let's go guys." Naruto and his team walked beck to the Golden Leaf Hotel.

|Next Day|

"Alright guys, we have to go to the Hokage's office to officially register for the Chūnin exams. It's at the Hokage tower. Let's go," said Naruto as he slipped on some shinobi pants, sandals, and the cloud Jounin flak jacket as well as tying his headband onto his left bicep. The four Kumo ninja walked towards the registration at the Hokage tower.

"Yoh!" said Naruto when he entered. All around him were familiar faces. Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Naara, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Ino Yamanaka, Shino Aburume, Hinata Hyuuga, Rock Lee (C), Neji Hyuuga, and Tenten Hirugashi (D). His old Ninja Academy instructor, Iruka was the one manning the registration.

"NARUTO!" yelled everyone but Ino.

"Ohayo," said Naruto. He and his team walked to Iruka, "Iruka-sensei, I need these three registered for the Chūnin exams," said Naruto as he pointed to his genin.

"Understood," said Iruka, "What village are you guys from?"

"Kumo. They are team 1. Members are Akemi Zuishi, Akira Zan, and Hiroshi Zhak. Anything else that you need?"

"No," said Iruka as he continued to fill out the slips of paper, which he handed to Naruto. "Here are the registration papers. Be at Academy room 301 in two days. I'll also need your student's shinobi passports." The three genin then handed their shinobi passports to Iruka, who said that they checked out okay.

"Naruto," said Kiba, "Why are you with Kumo? Why aren't you a Konoha shinobi?" Naruto sighed.

"Fine, I'll tell you my story, but let's do it over some barbeque. Ne, Choji, is that barbeque place you like still open?" Choji nodded. "Great, let's go eat there. Akemi, Akira, Hiroshi, go to the training ground that the Hokage said we could use and do some training. Work on Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. When I come around, we'll work on Taijutsu. Understood? "

"Yes, sensei," said the three genin before going to training ground 30. Then Naruto and rest of the shinobi Naruto's academy class went to go eat barbeque.

|At the Barbeque Restaurant|

"So," said Kiba while they waited for the food, "why are you with Kumo?"

"Simple," said Naruto, "I left Konoha for Kumo. The day before our graduation exam, I ran away to Kumo. While I do somewhat regret it, I don't regret it enough to wish I hadn't done it. Next question."

"I have one," said Sasuke, "What rank are you in Kumo?"

"I am the strongest Jounin in Kumo after Killer Bee, the Raikage's brother," said Naruto getting wide eyes from everyone but Shino.

"You're the third strongest in the entire village?" asked Shino, "Why aren't you in the bingo book then?"

"I'm not in the bingo book because every single enemy who has seen me is dead. And Kiri has kept quiet about my existence as a favor to me," said Naruto. "Only the Mizukage and her bodyguards now about me."

"Naruto," said Sakura, "What is your specialty? I know that Natsumi is best at Ninjutsu and Akiko is best at Taijutsu, so what are you best at?"

"I really don't have a discipline where I specialize per say, but I am very good in Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Kenjutsu. All of those disciplines are S-rank. My Genjutsu skills and my Fuinjutsu skills are only A-rank as of right now. I'm not yet at Jiraiya's or Tou-san's level in Fuinjutsu yet."

"What is your personal life like?" asked Ino.

"What? Why would you want or need to know that?" asked Naruto as the food came out.

"I'm curious," said Ino.

"If you must know, I can tell you that I have had a girlfriend for the past two years. I'm not telling you guys because then everyone in Konoha will know, knowing you Ino."

"Aw, come on. Not even a little information? A name?"

"No, any other questions?"

"Yeah," said Kiba as Naruto grabbed some beef, "Why did you run?" Naruto started chewing the beef with his eyes closed.

"I ran," said Naruto as he leaned back, "because I couldn't stand Natsumi. Natsumi was annoying the hell out of me. You guys weren't doing anything to help either. So I did the next best thing. I ran to escape the hell that I was living. The hell where no one wanted me or even acknowledged that I was worth anything. But, now I am accepted. That's the reason that I am able to walk back into this village and hold my head up high."

"That's deep," whispered Choji.

"Thank you, Choji," said Naruto as he continued to eat his beef and noodles. "So I assume that there are no more questions."

"There is one that I would like to ask," said Shino. "Hypothetically, what would you do if Konoha and Kumo ever went to war?" Naruto sighed and looked at the ceiling. "Konoha and Kumo going to war? Who would I decide? That is an easy question. Kumo would have my full support, family be damned. I found my family in Kumo. And I will die for Kumo. No matter what!" The others at the table looked down at this. They had lost the son of the fourth Hokage to Kumo.

"Well," said Naruto, "I have to go look after my students. I'll be seeing you guys later. Ja Ne." Naruto then walked to training ground 30 after getting some to-go food for his students.

|Training Ground 30|

"Lightning Style: Great Thunder Shock!" yelled Hiroshi as he pointed his fingers at a huge boulder.

"Earth Style: Great Earth Dragon!" yelled Akira as he slammed his hands on the ground and the huge dragon destroyed many trees.

"Wind Style: Cutting Wind Gale!" yelled Akemi before waving her hand, which cause many wind blades to cut down the trees.

"Good Job," said Naruto as he walked into the clearing with food. "You guys hungry?" All three of the genin nodded and grabbed some food to eat. "So, what have you guys been working on so far?"

"Well first, we decided to work on Genjutsu. Now all of us can cast the Genjutsu, Demonic Illusion: Calm. Also, we can all break illusions on a consistent basis. We used that scroll that you gave us that will produce a random Genjutsu that is B-D class. We were able to break all of them," said Hiroshi.

"Good job. Now we'll work on Taijutsu. No kenjutsu at all. Only Taijutsu. Hiroshi, you and Akira will fight first. The winner will fight Akemi. Now begin!" Both Hiroshi and Akira sped towards each other. Hiroshi and Akira aimed a kick at the other's face, canceling each other's kicks out. Hiroshi leaped over Akira and delivered a kick to his face as he was landing and Akira was turning around to face Hiroshi. Akira stumbled back before disappearing and appeared above Hiroshi and landed an axe kick on Hiroshi, sending his face into the ground. Hiroshi, grabbed Akira's leg, and threw him at a tree.

"Ouch," said Naruto as he watched the two fight each other. "Akemi, who do you think will win?"

"I don't know sensei, do you?"

"I am guessing Hiroshi will win because he has more stamina than Akira does, but Akira has a chance of winning as well. I can't tell a clear victor right now."

"Kumo: 6 body strike!" yelled Akira. He then punched Hiroshi in the stomach, making Hiroshi double over, then the pressure points on the ankles and wrists, before kicking Hiroshi in the head, sending him flying. Hiroshi stopped moving.

"Winner: Akira!" yelled Naruto from the sidelines. He then went over to Hiroshi who was getting up. "Hiroshi, no more training until the Chūnin Exams. You took a bad hit there. Akemi it is your turn to fight Akira. Begin!" Akira and Akemi shot at each other. Akira kicked at Akemi's head, but she just ducked underneath it and punched Akira in the stomach, before punching him in the face as Akira doubled over. Akemi then appeared behind Akira as he got up. She grabbed onto his shoulders with her hands, and flipped over, ending with Akira flying into a tree.

"Winner: Akemi! Akira, Akemi, no more training until the Chūnin exams. Go back to the hotel and rest. You guys need to be in tiptop condition for the exams. I don't want you to fail because you are too tired from today's training. Understood?"

"Yes, sensei!" The three genin walked to the hotel while Naruto went and got some ramen to eat.

|Day of the Chūnin exams|

"Let's go guys," said Akemi as she walked into the academy. They went to room 301, passing the group of people that were caught in the Genjutsu of two Chūnin, who were making the sign for room 201 look like it was 301 and were stopping them from entering. When they entered the room, they saw a bunch of genin. Some from Iwa, Taki, Ame, Konoha, Kiri, Suna, Oto, and a lot of other villages.

"Hello," said Naruto Jr., "this is my team. Akoshi and Sakuya." The three Kumo genin nodded as Naruto Jr. pointed to each member of his team. Naruto Jr. turned to the other genin and said, "These genin are my nii-san's genin."

"What?" asked Sakuya, "But your brother was kidnapped. How could he have a Kumo genin team?" Naruto Jr. just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Turns out that Nii-san wasn't kidnapped, but ran away to Kumo," said Naruto Jr.

"Man, you guys are so loud," said a leaf genin, "My name is Yokoshimana Sukamu, and I will be able to give you information on almost anyone you want."

"I want information Naruto Namikaze," said Akoshi with determination.

"Fine. Let's see here, Naruto Namikaze, it says that he's known as the Blue Dragon because of his ability to summon dragons. He also mastered the nature manipulation of wind, water, and lightning at age 16. He can also make the sub-element storm and ice. He's gone on 1000 missions. The missions that he has gone on are 300 d-rank missions, 200 c-rank missions, 100 b-rank missions, 100 a-rank missions, 100 s-rank missions, and 200 ss-rank missions. All in all, someone you don't want to fight." Team 1's eyes narrowed. No one outside of Kumo should know that. There was a traitor in Kumo, or this guy wasn't really a genin of Konoha.

"Alright you maggots!" yelled Ibiki, the torturer, "it's time for the first test of the Chūnin exams!"

**A/N**

**Here's some new information on Naruto. He sure has been busy, hasn't he? Anyways, I think I'll have Natsumi grow more humble over the story, yet still be a little arrogant. What do you think? As always read and review please. Everything is welcome, including flamers.**

**(A) He was calling Jiraiya this before he left**

**(B) He was calling Tsunade this before he left**

**(C) It doesn't sound right writing Lee Rock**

**(D) Common name I've heard being used as Tenten's last name.**


	5. Chapter 5

Start of the Chūnin Exams

|Ninja Academy Rm. 301|

"Alright maggots, come up here and get a slip of paper. This slip of paper will determine where you are to sit," said Ibiki. After all the genin had gotten their clips, and sat at the respective desks with a paper test, Ibiki started explaining the rules. "The rules are simple, each team starts with 30 points total, 10 per team member. For each problem wrong on the test, you lose one point. That means if every single member gets all the questions wrong, then they have only 3 points. In addition there will be a bonus tenth question. Also, there is to be no cheating. If you get caught more than once, then you and your team are disqualified. Now you have forty five minutes to answer these questions." Hiroshi made discreet VOLT hand signs saying, 'This test's purpose is to see how well we can gather information. Akira, use your mind blending technique so we can speak in our minds. Akemi, copy the guy in front of you based on the rhythm of his pencil strokes. Now Go!'

"Zan Secret Technique: Mind Blend," whispered Akira as he weaved hand seals discreetly underneath the table. Suddenly all three of them were able to see and hear what everyone else could. Meanwhile Akemi was writing down what the person in front of her was writing based on the strokes. She could tell through the manipulation of wind chakra the length of the stroke and where the stroke was. After about 38 minutes, Team 1 from Kumo was finished with their test. They decided to see if they could mess up anyone else. However, before they could devise a way to hamper the others without getting caught, Ibiki called time.

"Alright, time for the final question. However, should you choose to take the final question and you fail, you will stay a genin forever. Now who will take the question and who won't?" asked Ibiki. Suddenly multiple hands started raising their hands. A team from Taki. A team from Iwa. A team from Konoha. A team from Kiri. A team from Hoshi. Two teams from Yuga. A team from Oto. These teams, along with the teams that were caught cheating too many times left only 15 teams in total. "Now," said Ibiki, "the nex-" Suddenly the window exploded and Ino appeared with the sign, "The Sexy and Single Examiner, Ino Yamanaka!" behind her.

"You're early again," said Ibiki from behind her.

"Well that's a damn shame. After all we couldn't have that, now could we?" said Ino without a care in the world. "Hmm. You left only 15 teams for me this year. You've gotten better since when I went through the genin exams. That time you left 78 teams for Anko to play with. Alright brats, you all are coming with me to training ground 44. Anyone who isn't there within 30 minutes is automatically disqualified. Don't be late," said Ino as she walked out the door. All of the genin in the room rushed to follow here.

|Training Ground 44|

"Alright brats," said Ino as she passed out slips of paper, "The first thing you need to do is sign these waivers stating that Konoha isn't responsible for any loss of life within this forest."

"Does that mean we are allowed to kill?" asked a Iwa shinobi.

"Yes," said Ino, "though it is not recommended. Your objective is to get both a heaven and an earth scroll." Ino held up both scrolls. "The heaven scroll is the one with the white and the word heaven on it. The earth scroll is the one with green on it and the word earth on it. You are **not** to look at the contents. If you do, well you'll find out then. You must gather both scrolls and your **entire **team must make to the tower in the middle of the forest. All three members must be able to walk. Also, your time limit is 5 days. You have 5 days to make it to the tower with both scrolls and all your team members. Now go to your gates after I get your waivers and I give you a scroll. Hiroshi gathered up all the waivers of his team and handed them to Ino.

"Here's a heaven scroll for you, Hiroshi-san. Go wait at gate 5," said Ino as she took the waivers. Hiroshi nodded and grabbed his teammates before walking to gate 5.

"Alright, now that everyone is in place, let the second exam, BEGIN!" Every single team dashed into the forest as fast as they could.

"Alright, Hiroshi, what is the plan?" asked Akira.

"Well, our best bet would be to find a water source. Enemies are bound to come looking for water. The other way we could go about this is to get to the tower and wait for enemy ninja. What you guys think we should do?" said Hiroshi.

"I think that we should patrol the source of water if we are able to find it today until the third day. Then we head to the tower and start ambushing teams there. If not, then we search the forest for teams until the third day and then start ambushing teams at the tower after that," said Akemi as she thought about their situation.

"Let's do what Akemi suggested," said Akira. Hiroshi nodded and all three of them took to the trees. Soon enough, they did find the water source, along with a team from Konoha, more specifically, Naruto Jr.'s team. Akemi, Akira, and Hiroshi threw smoke bombs at the ground, surrounding the three Konoha genin.

"What's going on?" asked Sakuya. She drew a kunai in a reverse blade position as the three of them backed up against each other.

"We're under attack, idiot," replied Akoshi as he scanned the area. Suddenly, Naruto Jr. sensed something flying at them, so he tackled them to the ground. Suddenly, 10 kunai landed where they were standing.

"Thanks," said Akoshi, "Now we know that someone is attacking us. We should get out of this smoke. Let's go."

"Not…so…fast," said Akira in a hissing voice, making it unrecognizable.

"We…still…have…plans…for…you," said Akemi.

"So…don't…move…or…we…will…kill…you," finished Hiroshi. Suddenly Akemi appeared in the middle of the three genin and kicked Sakuya on the head, knocking her unconscious, before disappearing again.

"SAKUYA!" yelled Akoshi, before the flat of a katana blade being banged on his head, which knocked him out. Naruto Jr. looked around himself and saw that all of his teammates were down.

"Fire Style: Flamethrower Jutsu!" yelled Naruto Jr. as he spun around in a 360 degree circle. Suddenly, Akira appeared in front of him, and thrust at him using his katana. "You shall be defeated!" yelled Akira as he stabbed Naruto Jr. in the shoulder.

"Gah!" yelled Naruto Jr. as he spat out blood and ripped himself off of the sword. But Akemi appeared from behind him, and kicked him into a tree knocking him unconscious.

"Good thing we knocked Naruto Jr. out, he was the one with the scroll," said Hiroshi as he grabbed a scroll. "Unfortunately, it's a heaven scroll. Let's go we have to go find another team to try and get a scroll from." The three genin took to the trees again and jumped through the trees. After about an hour, they found another team, this time the team was from Iwa.

"Hiroshi, Akira," whispered Akemi, "throw some exploding tags at them. I'll take care of the rest." Akira and Hiroshi nodded before firing 10 kunai each with exploding tags attached to them. The explosions surprised the Iwa team, allowing Akemi to get in close and deliver powerful punches to their stomachs and heads, knocking them out unconscious.

"Guys," said Akira as he searched the genin, "they have an earth scroll. Now all we have to do is make it to the tower."

"Let's wait," said Hiroshi. We should make camp and hide somewhere while we sleep. Also, we'll have to have a guard while we sleep. I'll take the first shift. But first, let's go find a place to sleep." The three found a safe place in the forest, a cave, before making camp in the forest. For the next nine hours the three stayed there. As Hiroshi said, he took the first three hours. Akemi took the next three hours and Akira took the last three hours. After their sleep, Akira, Akemi, and Hiroshi made their way to the tower. However, on their way there, they encountered a team of Kiri Genin.

"Kumo," whispered the leader of the Kiri genin, "I cannot let you pass. I know that you are the strongest team here, so we must defeat you and make sure that you don't pass this exam. Now, prepare to be defeated." The Kiri genin then used the Hidden Mist Jutsu without any hand seals.

"Don't freak out guys," said Akemi, "Remember all the times that we've trained in smoke clouds. We just have to use that training here. Ninja Art: Sonar Pulse." A wave of chakra expanded out from Akemi, giving her the location of the three Kiri genin. "Hiroshi, use a fire dragon at 10 O'clock. Akira, use earth dragon at 2 O'clock," whispered Akemi. Akemi then shot lightning at 5 O'clock. All three attacks hit the Kiri genin dead on.

"ARGH!" yelled the leader of the Kiri genin. When the mist disappeared, the other two genin were knocked unconscious while the leader was bleeding heavily.

"Give up," said Akira, "You can't win. We won't take your scroll, just let us go." The Kiri genin just glared at the Kumo ninja before collapsing.

"That was troublesome," said Akemi as she looked at the fallen ninja, "Let's hurry to the tower. This forest gives me the creeps." The Kumo team hurried to the tower. When they got to the tower, they saw no one.

|With the instructors and Konoha Chūnin who were observing through the TV|

"Whoa," said one of the Konoha Chūnin, "That Kumo team is good. What kind of training did they go through?" The question was directed at Naruto who just stared at the screen. Finally, he answered the Chūnin's question.

"Nothing major. All they had to do to come here and try to become Chūnin was to survive in the wilderness all by themselves with animals as bad as the animals in the Forest of Death and then land a single blow on me. That is all they had to do. And that's not that big of a deal." The Konoha Chūnin were staring at him like he was crazy. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"You're a Jounin and your genin were able to land a blow on you? How long have you had those genin?"

"Two years. Now that's enough questions. I'm about to be summoned," said Naruto before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

|At the Entry Area|

Team 1 from Kumo had just opened the two scrolls before Akemi yelled, "Throw the scrolls away. It's summoning someone." The team threw the scrolls on the ground, before jumping back, while the scrolls let out a cloud of smoke.

"Well done," said Naruto from the cloud of smoke. He then stepped out of the cloud of smoke. "You have passed the second exam. Here are the directions to the rooms that you can sleep in. There is also a training room and a dining hall. Ja Ne." Naruto then disappeared before his students can respond. He then appeared again. "Oh, and all of you are to meet me at Training Ground 30 after you are released." He then disappeared in another cloud of smoke.

**A/N**

**So how is it? I'm going to be focusing on the prelims and some training next time. There won't be much about the training. Also, I have an idea to showcase Naruto's abilities. I am thinking that there is an invasion by Orochimaru and Iwa. Only thing is that Orochimaru would be hidden as a guard of the Tsuchikage.**

**Oh, and sorry if the first exam wasn't what you wanted.**

**-Airwatcher**


	6. Chapter 6

Preliminaries Part 1

|Preliminary Fighting Arena|

"Good work everyone!" yelled Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, "Welcome to the preliminaries of the Chūnin exams. Since there are a lot of genin who have passed the 2nd test, we will have preliminary matches." Every single team looked at the Fourth Hokage in horror. The teams that passed were from Cloud, Konoha, Iwa, Oto and Kiri. Suddenly a man with a cigar in his mouth appeared in front of the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama, allow me to explain this part of the exam, as I am the proctor." Minato Namikaze nodded at the proctor. The cigar-smoking man turned around and looked at the genin.

"Hello, my name is Shikamaru Naara. I will be your proctor for this part of the exam. Each match will be one-on-one. You may fight until someone surrenders or gets knocked out. But I reserve the right to stop the match at any time." Every single genin nodded in awe. They had all had heard of Shadow Walker Shikamaru. "The first match will be…" said Shikamaru as he looked up at the electronic board, which spun the names that will be facing each other. "Naruto jr. Namikaze vs. Akemi Zuishi." The two combatants stayed in the arena to fight while all the other fighters went up in the stands where the different sensei's were waiting.

"Are you ready to lose? I will avenge my team for losing to you in the forest," growled Naruto Jr.

"You wish. I will not be defeated, even if you are sensei's brother!" yelled Akemi.

"BEGIN!" shouted Shikamaru. Akemi rushed towards Naruto Jr., who just jumped out of the way and threw a bunch of shruiken at Akemi. Akemi slid to dodge it, and drew her katana.

"Cloud Sword Style: Flame Beheading!" Akemi slashed her sword at Naruto Jr., who couldn't dodge the blade of flame that was heading his direction because he was in the air and had no leverage. The blade of flame hit Naruto Jr., which sent him flying into the wall.

"Wind Style: Wind Bullets! Fire Style: Fire Bullets!" yelled Naruto Jr. He shot the wind bullets at Akemi, and then lit them up with the fire bullets that he shot right after that.

"Water Style: Water Encampment Wall," whispered Akemi as the fire enhanced wind bullets approached her. The bullets crashed into the water and were put out immediately. "Water Style: Gunshot!" A huge ball of water was shot at Naruto Jr., who was forced to roll out of the way.

"Namikaze Style: Burst Stream!" Naruto Jr. morphed into air particles and reformed right in front of Akemi. Luckily for Akemi, she was able to dodge the punch that Naruto Jr. dished out.

"Cloud Style: Bring Down The House!" yelled Akemi. She slashed her sword down upon Naruto Jr. Naruto Jr. brought up a pair of kunai to block the sword slash.

"Wind Style: Wind Bullets!" yelled Naruto Jr. as he spat our bullets of wind at Akemi. Akemi was able to dodge most of them, but a few were able to get through and hit her in the stomach, sending her flying.

"Water Style: Crashing Wave!" yelled Akemi, before leaping into the air, and eventually landing on the ceiling. Water gushed out of Akemi's mouth, flooding the arena, causing Naruto Jr. to have to jump onto the ceiling as well. Now Akemi had the upper hand as she was used to fighting while upside down.

|With Naruto and team 1|

"Well, looks like my brother lost this match," sighed Naruto as soon as he saw his brother land on the ceiling. "He has no chance."

"Excuse me," said Kakashi, Naruto Jr.'s teacher, "Why is my student going to lose?"

"Well, Kakashi, has my brother ever trained to fight upside down?"

"Well, no," trailed off Kakashi.

"Then he lost because Akemi has trained in that aspect. She trained enough in that aspect that she can fight with many Chūnin upside down and win. That is why my brother has already lost. Any other questions?"

"Yes," said Akoshi, "Did she lure him up there on purpose?" Naruto just rolled his eyes.

"Of course she did. A shinobi doesn't like to fight in a position where he or she has a disadvantage. Understood? Learn this lesson."

|Back with Akemi and Naruto Jr.|

"Cloud Taijutsu Style: Rippling Fist!" yelled Akemi as she let loose a punch into Naruto Jr.'s stomach. Naruto Jr. was sent flying into the wall, and fell down, his back hitting the railing, before falling into the water below.

"Lightning Style: One Shock," said Akemi as she pointed her pointer and middle finger at the water, electrifying the water. Naruto Jr. yelled, "I surrender," as he could tell that he was going to lose.

"Winner by forfeit, Akemi Zuishi!" yelled Shikamaru. He then formed some hand seals, along with a few other Konoha Jounin before yelling, "Fire Style: Fire Blast Jutsu!" The water in the arena evaporated within about a minute. The electric board spun and the next two names that were shown were: Sakuya Tome vs. Akira Zan. The two contestants walked down to the arena.

"The next match will be between Sakuya Tome and Akira Zan. Begin!" Both Sakuya and Akira started off with a kunai clash, with sparks flying as their kunai made contact.

"Earth Style: Shockwave Jutsu," yelled Sakuya as she jumped back from Akira and slammed her hands on the ground. Akira jumped up in the air before yelling, "Earth Style: Mud Shot!" He shot about 10 mud 'bullets' at Sakuya, each one pushing her back into the wall. As soon as he landed on the ground, Akira followed it up with one of his best jutsus. "Earth Style: Drilling Earth Dragon Jutsu!" A huge dragon of earth shot out from the ground beside Akira and flew at Sakuya, while spinning, to increase the damage dealt.

"Earth Style: Mud Wall!" yelled Sakuya, creating a wall of earth right before the dragon hit her, decreasing the damage, as it still got through the wall, but stopped the spinning. A huge cloud of smoke appeared, which Sakuya jumped from, throwing shruiken as soon as she escaped the smoke. Akira drew his katana and deflected all the shruiken.

"Earth Style: Earth Driver!" yelled Sakuya from the ceiling above Akira. She had her arms encased with hard earth. She then pushed off towards Akira.

"Cloud Sword Style: Multiple Lacerations!" Many waves of visible chakra was released from Akira's blade, which in turn gave Sakuya many deep lacerations on her face and belly, and knocking her off course.

"Ack," said Sakuya after she landed on her belly. She was about to get up when she felt the steel of Akira's blade on her neck.

"Give up," whispered Akira.

"Never," replied Sakuya, "Earth Style: Mud Transformation!" Akira stabbed his blade into her neck, but it just went through like it would through water. Sakuya moved and put some space between them before canceling the jutsu.

"Clever. I never thought that you would be able to use that jutsu. Sensei told me about that jutsu when he worked with Iwa. HE said that that jutsu was their 'absolute defense'. So how did you learn it?"

"Kakashi-sensei showed it to us. Now, face my ultimate jutsu!" Akira just looked at her with a bored look on his face.

"You didn't just say that, did you? We are shinobi, masters of the shadows. We don't yell out that we are going to use out ultimate jutsu. Are you stupid?"

"Shut up! Ultimate Earth Style: Crushing Hydra!" A huge nine-headed hydra erupted from behind Sakuya. Akira's eyes widened before narrowing until you could only see a small slit that showed that his eyes were opened. Akira then vanished before slapping a slip of paper onto Sakuya's forehead.

"Zan Fuinjutsu: Chakra Drain," whispered Akira before Sakuya collapsed from lack of chakra.

"Winner: Akira Zan," said Shikamaru. Akira walked back up to the stands, while Konoha medics put Sakuya on a stretcher and took her away. The electric board started rolling again before landing on Hiroshi Zhak vs. Akihiro Ryu, a Kiri genin. Both fighters walked down to the arena. "BEGIN!"

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" yelled Akihiro as he spat out a huge amount of water, which formed into a dragon. The dragon then launched itself at Hiroshi.

"Tch. Fire Style: Heat," said Hiroshi as he started glowing red, evaporating the water as soon as it got close to him. "Lightning Style: Thunder Cannon!" Hiroshi held his palms facing Akihiro. An orb of lightning formed in front of it, before being launched at Akihiro, which was followed by a boom of lightning, as the orb flew at the speed of sound towards Akihiro. Due to its speed, Akihiro took the full brunt of the attack. As Akihiro slammed into the wall, a huge cloud of smoke started to form.

"Water Style: Jet Stream!" Akihiro was enshrouded with water, before launching himself at Hiroshi, head first.

"Lightning style: Lightning Wall!" shouted Hiroshi in desperation. However, just before he hit the wall, Akihiro dodged and jumped over the wall and yelled, "Water Style: Scalding Water!" A wave of superheated water hit Hiroshi in the facing, causing a lot of damage.

"Fire Style: Flare Dragon!" shouted Hiroshi. Hiroshi started spewing tons of fire, which formed into a dragon-like creature. "GO!" The dragon flew towards Akihiro, who was forced to keep dodging, as he didn't have time to form hand seals. "Lightning Style: Shining Dragon!" Like before, Hiroshi created a huge dragon made of lightning, which also flew at Akihiro, but this time, Akihiro was able to stop it by getting it to run into the Flare Dragon.

"My turn," whispered Akihiro from behind Hiroshi, who ducked and turned to punch, but was instead kicked in the balls, and then slammed repeatedly into the floor.

"Winner: Akihiro Ryu," said Shikamaru once Hiroshi had passed out. Naruto grabbed Hiroshi and took him to the hospital. Meanwhile, at the Chūnin preliminaries, five other matches took place. Akoshi, the other male from Naruto's brother's team had lost to an Iwa Shinobi. The Iwa shinobi had specialized in earth and fire jutsu, but was able to knock out Akoshi because Akoshi got arrogant. The rest weren't worth mentioning. Another Kiri male and Iwa male had faced off with the Iwa male winning. A Kiri female faced off with an Oto male, but the Kiri female pulled off a victory, though just barely. Then the other Oto male faced off with the Oto female, and won against her. The final Iwa Chick got a free ride since there was no one else to face off against.

"Alright," said Minato from in front of the statue. "We will now draw lots to see who will be facing who, and in what order." Shikamaru came forth with a box filled with papers. Akemi got a one. The male Iwa genin got a two. Akira got a three. The only Oto genin to get through the prelims got a four. The Iwa genin that got the free ride got the five. The Kiri genin that beat Hiroshi got a six.

"Alright, this is the match up," said Minato showing all the genin a paper with all the math ups on it. "Just so you know, just because this is in a tournament form, doesn't mean that there is only one person who is promoted. This is just the best way to observe the genin in their battles, whether they lose or not." All the genin were leaving with their sensei, but Naruto stayed behind.

"Hokage-sama, A-sensei told me to give you this scroll," said Naruto as handed the Hokage the scroll he had received from the Raikage. "We have reason to believe that Iwa and Oto will be leading an invasion during the finals.

"How credible is your information?" asked Minato, glancing at the scroll.

"He has never let us down before. Now the question is what are you going to do with this information?" asked Naruto.

"Hm. Well, I'll have to think about that Naruto. Why?"

"We want in. We've wanted to get even with Iwa ever since the Tsuchikage's ambassador killed Yugito's mother four years ago when he was in Kumo for peace treaty talks. Now, I must go. But remember, if you don't come up with a plan to protect the genin, I will. And it won't be pleasant." Naruto walked out with his students. While he was walking, Naruto pulled out a crystal shard. "Shinobi Art: Though Projection." The Raikage's face appeared on the crystal.

"Naruto, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good sensei," replied Naruto, relieved to see his sensei's face. "I just gave the scroll and now I am going to go train Akemi, Akira, and Hiroshi. He can do what he wishes with it. Anything else you need me to do?"

"Nah. Nothing else you need to do. But how do you really feel about your family?"

"To be honest, I still despise them, but I don't want to become consumed by anger, so I have let it go. I guess I have overcome my anger."

"Good. That's what I expect from my student. I'll be coming for the exams, so make sure that everyone is in tip-top shape. Got it?"

"Aye aye, sensei. They'll be ready," replied Naruto, putting away the shard. "Alright, Akemi, Akira, since you two are in the finals, I will have to train you separately. I can't let you see the other's training, got it?" Both of them nodded. "And Hiroshi, you'll be the training partner for both of them. When one of them is training with me, the other will be training with you. It'll benefit both of you." The two genin nodded. "Now since you guys got through the Chūnin exams, I'll treat you to some ramen." The genin all cheered and they left for the Ichiraku Ramen stand.

"Hey, old man, can you get me a shrimp miso?" asked Naruto when he sat down. Teuchi nodded.

"Sure. What do your students want?"

"They'll take the same as what I got," said Naruto. Soon they were chowing down on the ramen. "Alright," said Naruto once they finished the ramen, "Let's go back to the hotel. Starting tomorrow, I will be training you one-on-one!"

|Next Day|

"All right Akemi, it's time for your lesson," said Naruto. "I want you to break that boulder with only one finger." Naruto pointed at a boulder that was at least 15 ft. high and 30 ft. wide.

"What?"

"That's right. You heard me. Channel chakra through your finger to break it or use pure muscle." Naruto just sat there reading the book, _To do or to not to do?,_ while his student channeled chakra through her finger to try and break the boulder.

"Sensei, is this even possible?" asked Akemi. Naruto just sighed and walked over to the boulder. Unconsciously, Naruto channeled chakra through his pointer finger, and then flicked the boulder, destroying it into pieces.

"Now did that look like it was impossible?" asked Naruto.

"No sensei. I'll get back to it," replied Akemi. Naruto just sat back down to observe Akemi. Suddenly, an ANBU member appeared beside Naruto.

"Yes," said Naruto without missing a heartbeat, as he turned the page in his book. "Is there something Hokage-sama wants?"

"No. Danzo-sama wants to talk to you," replied the ANBU.

"Ah. So you are part of the Root Division. Don't act surprised, everyone in the five great nations knows about you. It's not a greatly kept secret. Even Hokage-sama knows about you. Keeping you guys around just does more good than bad," said Naruto. "And if Danzo wants to see me, tell him to come himself."

"Now, see here. If Danzo-sama wants something, he gets it. So come with me, now!" Naruto just glanced half-hazardly at the ANBU root shinobi.

"And if I don't comply?" asked Naruto, the threat veiled by a simple question.

"I'll make you comply." Naruto sighed and got up and took a fighting position.

"I told you, if Danzo wants something, he has to come to me. If you try to drag me there, I will fight you. Now please, leave."

"Fine. But Danzo will find you." The ANBU shinobi disappeared into the trees without Akemi even noticing the verbal match. Naruto sighed and sat back down.

"BOOM!" "Sensei!" shouted Akemi as she pointed at the broken rock, "I did it. I destroyed the boulder with only my finger."

"That's great Akemi, but can you do that again?" asked Naruto. Akemi went over to another boulder, and flicked it, destroying that boulder as well. "Well, it seems that you've mastered this technique. Remember, this can be applied to any finger or body part, even your head. Now the only thing to do is to master the use of this technique in battle. You'll fight Hiroshi using this technique. Then, I want you to use that on the steel of your katana. Call Akira over." Akemi nodded and left for the other training ground that was lent to Kumo. While he was waiting for Akira, Naruto started thinking about what Danzo could've wanted with him. 'There is obviously something Danzo wants. I just can't figure out what it is that he wants.'

"Sensei," said Akira as he landed in front of Naruto.

"Ah, Akira. It's time for us to start. We'll be working on refining your control of the earth element. Right now, you are good enough to go up against some low ranking Chūnin, but not against any average Chūnin. That is why we are going to make you strong enough in your earth manipulation. I want you to use earth manipulation only to create a boulder that is shaped like a human. Understood?"

"Yes sensei."

"I will help however I can. Now get to work." Naruto just sighed. 'Training students who use a different element nature can be so troublesome,' thought Naruto. 'But this is important. I only know the basics of the earth elemental nature. Well, I guess I'll just have to see what Akira does with this.

**A/N**

**And that's a wrap. What did you think? Hate it, like it? Tell me.**

**Everyone, I have started a Facebook blog page. If anyone wants to chat, comment, or make requests. The link can be found on my profile page, but since many of you will be too lazy to go to the profile page, here it is: For anyone who wishes to follow what I do, leave comments, chat, and whatnot, follow my facebook page: pages/Airwatcher/395907717188198?ref=hl.**

**I want to start this off with a rant. So apparently I had accidentally posted the wrong chapter last night, but when I looked that wasn't true, but I had fucked up. I had actually fucked up chapter 5, not chapter 6. Normally, I would have been fine with you guys pointing this out, but there was one comment that really got me. It was the comment made by Tensa-Zangetsu102, where he said, "You've been gone for what forever and yet the only update you've done is the same chapter is the last one! Stop wasting our time and delete this story if you're just going to make this kind of story unfinished!" My life does not revolve around fanfiction. I decided to try and get some more fanfiction writing done for you guys, when I could have been using this time to write my novel. Also, The Los Namikaze is not one story that I'm focusing on. Right now, it's my AMH stories and EDOK story that I am focusing on. I'm sorry if this doesn't affect you.**


End file.
